


Magnetism

by Avistella



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Non-Explicit Sex, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 20:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9401285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Avistella
Summary: Neither of you could resist the pull you had on each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Colour prompt for this was "red for passion"

They say that opposites attract, and you had no doubts about that. Somehow, you were drawn to that rough appearance of Zen. All those nights on his motorcycle, all those cigarette smokes, all those crude remarks. They weren't like you, and you found it exhilarating from your own different lifestyle. You were all about studying for tests, breathing fresh air, and quietly accepting whatever was thrown your way. It was a rather unexpected but pleasant surprise when you and Zen first established your relationship.

But thinking about it again, Zen had always been gentle and loving and sweet with you, so you figured that you weren't really opposites in that sense. He would shower you with kisses and compliments. He would constantly check up on you to make sure you were alright. Zen's behaviour around and with you was quite different from his behaviour with his gang, but you loved this side of Zen just as much. You loved all sides of him and everything that he was.

That was why, you were more than happy to have him as your 'first'.

It was unplanned but not unwanted. Maybe the sentiment and desire was always there but left hidden away, afraid of what might happen should the two of you act upon them. But those fears melted away when you saw the fire in each other's eyes, a silent plead to share in the other's warmth and to reaffirm your feelings for each other in a more physical and intimate way.

You had visited Zen late in the evening after having gotten into a heated argument with your family. You needed a place to stay so that you could cool down, and Zen was more than willing to have you over, arms open and welcoming. The aspiring actor had wanted to cheer you up from your bad mood and engaged in an impromptu tickle fight, only to have the both of you accidentally come crashing down onto the floor with a resounding thud.

Silence filled the air afterwards between you two as you stared at one another. You lay flat on the floor while Zen's palms rested flat against either side of your head to prevent himself from falling down on top of you and crushing you with his weight. Neither of you moved, far too lost in the proximity and intimate moment. There was something in the way you looked, eyes full of trust, with Zen hovering over you that made something in the young man's self-control snap.

"I love you," Zen whispered, as though wanting to reassure you before his lips descended upon yours, kissing you deeply. Intensely.

You gasped, having your breath stolen away, but you didn't struggle against him. Instead, your hands found their way to Zen's shirt and tightly clutched onto it as though wanting to make sure that the strong longing behind the kiss was something real. When Zen finally pulled away, you were both panting. Whether for air or for something else, you weren't entirely sure.

The aspiring actor softly stroked your cheek and asked, "I... Can I bring you over to the bed?" Your eyes widened from the hidden meaning behind his words, and you nodded. At that, Zen chuckled and added, "I want to hear you say it. I need to hear you say it so that I know for sure."

"Yes," you answered without a moment's hesitation. Your voice wavered the slightest bit, but there was no room for doubt in your choice with the way you answered so quickly and with the way you looked at the young man.

Zen seemed overjoyed, his lips curving into a wide grin as he strongly wrapped his arms around you in a firm embrace before lifting you up with ease and carrying you over to his bed. The bed creaked underneath your shared weight with Zen, and that's when you realized that this was _really_ happening. You tried to steady your breathing which didn't escape Zen's notice.

"Scared?"

"Nervous," you corrected him, your eyes darting around the room.

"We can stop at any time you want," Zen reminded you, and you shook your head. You wanted this just as much as he did.

Lips fell upon lips, tentative at first before growing much more urgent. It wasn't too long before tongues were mixed in, dancing against one another. Zen never left you untouched for too long; if his lips weren't on you, then it were his hands. If it weren't his hands, then it were his hips firmly pressing against yours.

You're not too sure when exactly, but all clothes now lay abandoned on the floor after the room—or perhaps it was the air and space between you and Zen that got too hot, leaving the two of you bare and exposed to each other. You soaked in the sight of Zen's perfect body, admiring the way he seemed to flush wherever your eyes traveled, almost as though they were caressing him. The aspiring actor cupped your face, gently guiding you to look at him.

"You're beautiful," he breathed out, pure awe and adoration dripping from his voice. "I love you."

As expected of the gentleman he prided himself to be with you, the young man was careful with his ministrations. Zen gave you moments of rest to take everything in. To take the situation in. To take _him_ in. Hands roamed across each expanse of skin. The touch burned, but in a maddening and delightful way that had you craving for more. More. More. _More_.

The bed creaked relentlessly and in tandem with the sounds that left your parted lips. Sounds that you never knew you could make until Zen desperately coaxed them out of you. The lewd sounds of skin fiercely slapping against skin mixed with both your and Zen's moans growing in volume and intensity left you in a haze.

It became a sort of test of endurance at some point, to see who would be the first to give in to their pleasure. Lips were everywhere: kissing, nipping, sucking. Hands were roaming, stroking, grasping. Voices were begging, growling, screaming. Backs arched. Eyes clenched. ...And then released.

You lay there, gasping for breath as everything steadied down to a comfortable calm. Slender figures combed through your messed hair, prompting you to look up at Zen who gazed down at you like you were something ethereal. Zen's kiss-swollen lips parted to steady his own breathing, swallowing every now and then.

"Are you okay?" He asked, his voice much quieter than how it was before when the two of you were connected.

You nodded, reaching up to wrap your hands around the young man's neck and pulling him down towards you. "Never better."


End file.
